User blog:DMUA/FC/OC Tabletop Feat Log
Xander is still a terribly built character, yes, I managed to totally, brutally butcher my own character, Omega Flowey was still a broken boss fight, but we still have profiles so here we go. Tessera creates a storm Tessera pulls one of her encounter powers, and a huge storm is made. Already calced here ... or at least, the aftermath is shown here. Couldn't find the calc, I'll probably post that later. Edit Okay, first off, why did I even just put an un-backed up set of numbers there that's dum second off, Cloud Revisions says just creating a storm doesn't make it KE, you have to prove the elements are moving to form it rather then it just being a matter of water condensing. And, since I'm very sure this isn't KE, time to resort to CAPE This is basically just a copypaste of the math from Here. It covered up to the horizon, and that's 4.8 KM, 4800 meters. Height, like most clouds, is 13,000 meters pi * 13,000 * 4800^2 = 9.40969832e11 M^3 Density for this stuff is 1.003, so multiplying accordingly means it weighs 943792741496 kilograms It's a thunderstorm, so 4kj/kg So, 4,000 (Since it's Kilojoules per Kilogram) times 943792741496 is 3.77517097e+15 joules, 902.287516730401 kilotons, Very high end Large Town level+ So ugh Yeah I think Low 5-B Party is a bit out of the question at this point. Low 7-B with Dailies and Late Game Encounter powers? That I'll buy. Edit within an edit WELL SUCKS TO BE ME BECAUSE CLOUD THICKNESS REVISIONS MAKE THAT A BIT TOO EXPENSIVE GONNA HAVE TO FORKING SETTLE FOR LOW 7-B LATE GAME DAILIES This is also ripped from similar revisions on my other blog. pi * 8,000 * 4800^2 = 5.7905835790967e11 M^3, and pi * 11,000 * 4800^2 = 7.96205242125e11 M^3 Times 1.003 is 5.8079553298339e11 and 7.9859385785217e11 Times 4,000 is.... Low End: 2.323192131933e15 Joules, 555.253855624665 Kilotons, Large Town level+ High End: 3.194375431408e15 Joules, 763.474051483914 Kilotons, Large Town level+ Edit 2: Return of Despacito Turns out there's a new way to figure out the horizon Distance = sqrt((Earth's Radius+Cloud Height)^2-(Earth's Radius)^2)+sqrt((Earth's Radius+Observer height)^2-(Earth's Radius)^2) The radius of earth is 6371000 meters Cumulonimbuses are anywhere between 460 meters above the ground to 12,190 meters. This is atop a Mountain so... To not inflate the numbers and to not assume the storm is being formed directly on Tessera's face, let's go with the middle ground of around 7,620 meters. They're on top of a mountain, which has an average height of 610 meters. Tessera is stated to be 1.54 meters tall on her profile. So together that's an observer height of 611.54 Now, putting that all together in the formula above gets us sqrt((6371000+7,620)^2-(6371000)^2)+sqrt((6371000+611.54)^2-(6371000)^2), which equals 399968.122135217 Meters. Now it's a matter of the previous math. π×8,000×399968.122135217^2 = 4.020597679633E15 M^3, and π×11,000×399968.122135217^2 = 5.528321809496E15 M^3 Times 1.003 is 4032659472671899 and 5.544906774924E15 Kilograms Times 4,000 is... Low End: 16130637890687596000 Joules, 3.85531498343393 Gigatons, Large Mountain level+ High End: 22179627099696000000 Joules, 5.30105810222179 Gigatons, Island level HOLEY FORKING BULL DEFICATION THAT'S AN UPGRADE RIGHT THERE Edit 3: Of all the things to have to edit over and over again, why was it this Blog New method is full of forkery as Matt pointed out, but, me using the new method did make me realize that the Horizon would still be much higher due to them standing on a mountain while doing the feat. So, I put 611.54 meters into here and found the horizon to be 88.3 Kilometers, which in turn is 88300 meters. So... π×8,000×88300^2 = 195957218758781 M^3, and π×11,000×88300^2 = 269441175793324 M^3 Times 1.003 is 196545090415057.343 and 270249499320704 Kilograms Times 4,000.... Low End: 786180361660229372 Joules, 187.901616075580 Megatons, Mountain level High End: 1080997997282816000 Joules, 258.364722103923 Megatons, Mountain level A terrible character vaporizes clouds Yes i'm referring to Xander, I'd prefer minimal dwelling let's get to the point. Abyssion proceeds to arise from that smoke by the way, to proceed to make the series' little own outlier. There are multiple ends, but the accepted ones are this: Assuming Camelot is 5 km, Radius is 2500 meters pix2500^2x4000 = 78539816339.7448309615660846 m^3 78539816339.7448309615660846997 = 7.8304196890725596469e13 7.8304196890725596469e13 x 4185.5 x 80 = 2.6219377286890559e19, 6.27257829829917 Gigatons, '''Island level' Assuming camelot is 10 km, Radius is 5000 meters 3.1415926535897932385e11 m^3 3.1321678756290239e14 kg 1.0487750914756224e20 joules, about 20 Gigatons, Island level Actually scales to the party, unlike the next feat. Edit (Good lord of all things to edit) As it turns out, as of this thread on VSBW, Cloud Density for Condensation and forming clouds in such a manner as well as vaporizing and general destruction of the like don't get the conventional 1.003 kg/m^3, rather, they get a new value of 0.0005 kg/m^3. Not to mention, I don't know where he really got his vaporization values from, so... Let's apply that to the above math. For Low end, 7.8304196890725596469e13 meters cubed, times .00005 equals 3926990.81699 KG. Vaporization for water requires multiplication with two values, Heat Capacity, which for water is 4186, and the Boiling point of water in Celsius, exactly 100. Which is why Celsius is cool. And here I am stuck in america where we stick to not that. Anyways, going past politics, 3926990.81699 times 100 times 4186 is 1.6438384e+12 Joules, or.... 393.168705092 Tons of TnT, Multi City Block level Best Downgrade of my life, but let's move to high end. 3.1415926535897932385e11 m^3, times .00005 is 157117211.539 KG, times 100 times 4186, 6.5769265e+13 Joules, 15.7305105836 Kilotons, Town level In complete Irony, this is actually consistent with Mark's original intent for the strength of Dailies. Whatdayaknow. Afternote To be honest, I don't think this feat is even valid. I mean, it's not like there was a storm over the city, it was clear skies and bloodlust all the way. Yeah, there were bound to be clouds up there more likely then not, but it definitely doesn't warrant the results being as high as they are here, using a cylinder of raw clouds. All and all, it really just ain't valid. luckily it's a bit feat to High 7-C+ anyways so nothing of value is lost. The Higher Beings show off their BOWER (that nobody really scales to since the party didn't get a chance to actually fight them) The three higher beings suddenly clash, and with each clash, the world shakes. A simple quote for simple men. https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/skyrim-the-greybeards-call-for-dovahkiin.36871/ Basically this, as they shake the world mightily, except divided among the 3 clashers. 5.5113754834575E+25 Joules divided by 3 = 1.8371251611525e25 Joules, or 4.3939850781 Petatons, so high into Continent level+ that you might as well put them up against baseline High 6-As. Even though they definitely aren't High 6-A because the feat wasn't casual, as the dudes have no reason to not brawl at full force at the point in the fight that this happens. Tiering system is a thot. Oh, also, to address the VSBW version only being Large Island, that's because the Narutoforums version uses Total Seismic Energy, which is both the quakes and the movement of the plates, while VSBW's version only uses radated waves. The later is the better assumption considering it's a magic based quake, but Mark has stated the Higher Beings caused the plates to move. haha no Actually, the VSBW version used a meteor impact calculator while Narutoforums used an actual forking earthquake calculator I used the same over on mainsite, sure, it's not accepted yet but eh, I'll jump the gun anyday Total Seismic Energy for shaking the earth is 2.693377714132E28 Joules, 6.43732723263097 Exatons, divided by 3 is... 8.9815924e+27 Joules, 2.14665209858 Exatons, Multi Continent level Jumping the gun kinda hurts Don'tTalk kinda smacked me upside the head, and the calc went down to 8.715599440089E25 Joules, 20.8307826005974 Petatons. Divide by 3 and it's.... 2.905199813363E25 Joules, 6.94359420019837 Petatons, Multi Continent level but so low you might as well put them up against buff 6-As Tessera got to go fast First turn- raise one hand to the heavens, and call a bolt of thunder from beyond... then, lash it towards Abyssion-! Stormburst Abyssion looks at the bolt, and prepares to side-step the blast--'' ''Before dashing through the lightning bolt mid-flight with my second action to collide and land a flurry of blade/unarmed blows! Timesever. KRBOOM He effortlessly evades. So, Tessera catches the lightning bolt and goes double the speed of it. Simple enough. Mach 2565.6 (2 times speed of lightning), Massively Hypersonic+ Results: Tessera does stuff: Low End: 786180361660229372 Joules, 187.901616075580 Megatons, Mountain level High End: 1080997997282816000 Joules, 258.364722103923 Megatons, Mountain level Higher beings show some BOWER 2.905199813363E25 Joules, 6.94359420019837 Petatons, Multi Continent level Tessera goes fast Mach 2565.6 (2 times speed of lightning), Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Blog posts Category:FC/OC Tabletop RPG